Thundercats the twist, turns, and bumps and the road of life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. His father is the CEO of Roarson's hospital and Roarson Children's hospital. His mother is pediatrician. Lion-o has many friends. Lion-o is studying to be a doctor and he is dating the girl of his dreams. What else does life have in store? Lion-o/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was now going to Thundera Medical Tech. One of the best medical colleges there is. His father is the CEO of two hospitals that are across the state. His mother is a pediatrician at the children's hospital. Lion-o was going to major in several things to be a pediatrician too.

He packed up and was ready to go. "Bye son," Claudius said.

"Bye sweetie," Leona said.

"I'll see you soon," Lion-o said.

Lion-o drove off and made it to Thundera Medical Tech. He got what he needed done and then found his dorm. He saw he had a roommate. "Hello I am Lenoch Clawer your roommate," he said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"You are the son of Claudius Roarson the CEO Roarson's Hospital and Roarson Children's hospital?" Lenoch asked.

"Yes, I'm here to learn to be a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"I'm here to learn to be a orthodontist," Lenoch said.

"Oh so you are going to be a doctor teeth," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Lenoch said. "My sister who is two years young than me came here after she graduated early and she is studying to be a pediatrician." he said.

"Really I graduated early too," Lion-o said.

"How old are you?" Lenoch asked.

"I'm Nineteen," Lion-o said.

"My sister is Seventeen," Lenoch said.

"I'm going to turn twenty in two months." Lion-o said.

"My sister will be eighteen in four months." Lenoch said. "I'm twenty three," he said.

Then a girl came in. "Oh here comes my sister right now," Lenoch said.

Lion-o saw her and gasped he felt his heart race and his hands felt sweaty. "Hi I'm Liosella, who is this Lenoch?" she asked.

"This Lion-o my new roommate," Lenoch said.

"Hello, Lion-o," she said. Then shook his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Lion-o said like he had a lump in his throat.

"Is he okay?" she asked her brother.

"I think so," Lenoch said. Lenoch knew what was going on with Lion-o.

Liosella left a bit later. "Lion-o you kind of froze up when you met my sister." Lenoch said.

"Sorry, I just never felt this way when met a girl before," Lion-o said.

"You have been bitten by love bug," Lenoch said.

"Will it be alright if I ask her out?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, but I warn you if you break her heart or hurt her in anyway you'll be sorry," Lenoch said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, trust me I just hope I don't get my heartbroken," Lion-o said.

"Why?" Lenoch said.

"Let's just say I have been dumped several times," Lion-o said.

"Ouch," Lenoch said. "Well go head ask her out I'm not stopping you," he said.

Lion-o then headed off to ask Liosella out. "Liosella, would you like to go out with me?' Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella began to go out on weekends. Lion-o and Liosella were doing well in class. They were studying hard and passing their tests. They were doing really well. Lion-o invited Liosella's family to join his family for Thanksgiving. His parents agreed to as did Liosella's. Lion-o's parents wanted to meet Liosella and her family and Liosella's parents wanted to meet Lion-o and his family.

Lion-o, Liosella and Lenoch went to pick up Liosella's and Lenoch's parents. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Lion-o." Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o we heard so much about you I work at your father's hospital as an obstetrician." Liosella's mother said.

"I work as Veterinarian," Her father said.

Lion-o saw the creatures her father kept. "Oh I breed them and rescue them and then they get adopted." her father said.

"They are amazing I have always wanted a pet my parents told me if want a pet save up for one." Lion-o said.

"Well Stella is about to have a litter and since you make my daughter happy you can have your pick of the litter." her father said.

"Father you mean that?" Liosella said.

"Of course, but he has to wait until they are weaned. I will also give instructions on how to care for them." he said.

"Thank you so much sir," Lion-o said.

Lion-o parents lived ten minutes from Liosella's parents so they headed over there.

They headed off and made it to Lion-o's parent's house. "Mom, Dad this Liosella, her brother Lenoch and her parents." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Claudius said.

"Nice to meet you Liosella I'm glad that you and my son make each other so happy," Leona said.

They were enjoying Thanksgiving. "I have an idea we can spend Christmas at our house," Liosella's mother said.

"Great the litter will be there by then and Lion-o can pick one," her father said.

"Oh so you are letting Lion-o pick a baby from one of your animals he always wanted a pet, I know he will do great he always took very good care of the house plants not one wilted." Leona said.

"MOM!" Lion-o said.

Once they were done eating the played a game. They had a lot fun.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella went back to college. They continued to study hard and when Christmas came around they spent it with Liosella's family.

Then years passed and now Lion-o and Liosella had got their doctor's degree and now they were pediatricians. Lion-o and Liosella were very happy and soon they would start working they got a job at Roarson's Children's hospital as doctors since they finished their medical training.

Now Lion-o was twenty three and Liosella was twenty one. They continued to date. Lion-o soon chose a ring. The other doctors saw the ring. "Lion-o she will be so surprised!" said Dr. Lond.

Lion-o took Liosella out on a date and they sat down. Lion-o reached into his pocket then pulled out the box. "Liosella will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"YES!" Liosella said.

Lion-o put the ring on her finger. Liosella showed her mother and father and Lion-o told his parents.

The wedding planning had begun. They had finally got everything ready Lion-o had gotten his tux and Liosella had gotten her dress. The wedding had begun.

"Friends we gather here today for the union of Lion-o Roarson and Liosella Clawer. These two love each other very much and now they are being joined together on this wonderful day." the preacher said. "The rings, please." he said.

Lion-o and Liosella put the rings on each other's left hand.

"Lion-o do you take Liosella as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosella do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosella said.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosella kissed and the celebration started. They cut into the cake and they started to celebrate. Liosella threw the bouquet and Pumyra caught it. Lion-o threw the garter and Bengali caught it. They started to dance and be really happy. Then they got into their car to start their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy. They went to Omen city for their honeymoon. They got into the honeymoon suite. The hotel gave them some chocolates and champagne to celebrate. They enjoyed their time in Omen city. They were very happy indeed.

They found a home it was a nice big house. They soon moved in and started unpacking. It was a wonderful time indeed. They went back to work after that.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella will get a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosella have been married for two and half years and soon will get the surprise of their lives. Liosella went to the doctor awhile ago and her phone rang. "Hello? Yes. REALLY?! That's great bye," Liosella said.

Lion-o came up. "Liosella we need to get to work," Lion-o said.

"Oh the doctor called." Liosella said.

"What did he say?" Lion-o asked.

"He said I'm fine," Liosella said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

Liosella started to feel sick at work and the others noticed. So one of them took her temperature. "No fever," said Dr. Vitter.

"Well you see I'm pregnant," Liosella said.

"Really?" the other doctors said.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"That's wonderful," Dr. Mant said.

"Yes and Lion-o does know yet I don't know how to tell him." Liosella said.

"He will find out eventually," said Dr. Alden.

"Yeah you must tell him," said nurse Jones.

"I will," Liosella said.

Lion-o came up. "Is everything alright over here?" he asked.

"Lion-o I have something to tell you," Liosella said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Lion-o asked.

"The doctor told me something else," she said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosella said. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Lion-o gasped and touched her middle. "Really you are going to have my baby?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Lion-o spun her around laughing. "What is going on in here?' a voice asked.

Lion-o and Liosella looked behind them it was Lion-o's mother she was still working as a pediatrician. She was a chief resident. Lion-o was probably going to be promoted to a chief resident too.

"Mom everything is just fine," Lion-o said.

"Are you sure?" Leona asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Well we have something to tell you," Liosella said.

"What is it?' Leona asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Liosella said.

Leona gasped and looked shocked then she smiled. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" Leona said. "You and Lion-o must be so happy!" she said.

"We are we just found out," Liosella said.

Then Lion-o called his father who was training his cousin Leon to be CEO of the hospitals. "Hello, oh hey Lion-o, really? That is wonderful! Congratulations," he said. He told everyone at the office he was going to be a grandfather. All of the workers began to congratulate him.

"This is great news I hope your son is happy at the thought of becoming a father." a worker said.

Liosella called her parents and told them the good news. They were happy to hear it. "Oh sweetie that's wonderful if you need any advice let me know." her mother said.

Liosella was getting morning sickness almost everyday. Lion-o was there rubbing her back. Once she finished throwing up Lion-o gave her a wash clothe to wipe her face. "Thanks," she said.

Today was a doctor visit. Dr. Abben took a look. "Your baby is just fine," she said.

They began to discuss names. "What should we name our child?" Lion-o said.

"I don't know, but we came up with some that will be good," Liosella said.

Liosella's belly was starting to grow. Many of her patients noticed. They had many questions for her. The patients were children and it was a children's hospital. Liosella answered their questions.

Soon Liosella was seeing the doctor again. It was time for a check up. Dr. Abben was doing an ultrasound. "Congratulations it's a girl," she said.

"We're having a girl!" Liosella said.

"This wonderful I have always wanted a daughter." Lion-o said.

The doctor told them the cub was due in November.

They soon had a baby shower and got things for the baby. Tygra who was Lion-o's childhood friend was going to adopt a baby with his wife Cheetara that was going to be born in a couple of weeks and was already prepared for it.

"So is the baby you're adopting a boy or a girl?" Lion-o asked.

"The woman who is putting her baby up for adoption called us and told us it was a boy." Cheetara said.

"Yes we are naming him Bengali," Tygra said.

"I think little Bengali, will be good friends with our daughter Claudia," Liosella said.

"I'm still amazed you decided to name your daughter after me," Claudius said.

"Well you are the grandfather and we both liked the name Claudia," Lion-o said.

Soon time began to pass Liosella and Lion-o continued to work hard at the hospital. Liosella was very pregnant. She also had several of the symptoms back aches, swollen ankles, going to the bathroom constantly, headaches, tiredness and cravings. She would sometimes have late night cravings and like all of her pregnancy cravings it didn't go away until it was met. She would sometimes wake Lion-o in the middle of the night so he could get her what she was craving.

It drove Lion-o a little crazy.

Dr. Vitter asked them how many children they were planning on having. "We're not sure yet," Lion-o said.

It was now Halloween and Liosella and Lion-o dressed up in their costumes that day with other doctors to make the children happy. Liosella wore a maternity skeleton costume that had a skeleton baby girl in the stomach area. Lion-o wore a skeleton costume too.

Today he was showing a little boy in the emergency room who broke his arm where he broke it on his costume. The little boy laughed and forgot he was hurt. "You are a good doctor, my son forgot all about being hurt." the boys father said.

The little boy was in skeleton costume too. "Now you can be skeleton with cast." Lion-o said after putting the green cast on the boy's arm.

"I have a question,' the boy said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"How do bones heal?" he asked.

"You know that is very question, I have a video on it, you can watch it while your cast sets," Lion-o said then got out the video then put it on.

The boy watched to video. He was surprised. "So what did think of the video?' Lion-o asked.

"It was cool all that work just to heal a bone," he said.

"Well bones are very important they are the bodies framework with out them we would be blobs." Lion-o said.

The boy laughed again. "I heard laughing some must be feeling better," Liosella said coming in.

"Hey dear," Lion-o said. "This is my wife Liosella," he said.

"Hello, miss," the father said.

"Hi," the boy said. "Are you going to have a baby?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"My mommy is going to have a baby right daddy?" the boy said.

"That's right in January," his father said. "So when is your baby doctor?" he asked.

"Next month it's our first baby," Liosella said.

"Congratulations, I'm telling you when you hold that baby for the first time you wouldn't believe the feeling, it's like when you look into that sweet innocent face, that cub becomes your whole world, I can see you are having a girl my son is going to have a baby sister," he said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"Well we better get going if want to start trick or treating," the boys father said. "thanks again," He said.

"It was no trouble," Lion-o said.

Soon it was November and Lion-o found himself watching Liosella like a she was a time bomb. But right now the Lamaze class. Liosella was taking to see if she might a be able to get through it all right, but she would take the medication if it was too much. The baby was three weeks away. But Lion-o knew sometimes babies don't arrive on schedule. So they had their bags packed and were ready to go if the time came.

Lion-o watched her closely to make sure he would be ready if she went into labor. "Do you think the cub will be coming today?" Dr. Vitter asked her.

"No I don't think so," Liosella said. "But I can tell it will be soon," she said.

Soon Liosella was just a week and half from her due date. Thanksgiving was next week and they were planning on seeing her parents then and spend the holiday with them. Liosella felt that time was drawing near.

Later Lion-o and Liosella were laying in bed having a good nights rest. Snarf was in his bed sleeping. Liosella had woken earlier and was having trouble going back to sleep she felt really uncomfortable. She felt a sharp pain that came then went away then it came back thirteen minutes later. She was having contractions. "Lion-o wake up it's time," she said.

Lion-o was wide awake. They grabbed the bag and rushed to the car. Lion-o began to drive Liosella to the hospital. They had finally made it to the hospital. Lion-o helped Liosella inside. Dr. Abben was there doing the night shift.

"So it is finally time, okay Liosella let's get you to your room," she said.

Liosella was laying in bed doing her breathing exercises. "You are doing great," Lion-o said. He was holding her hand.

six hours later at seven o clock in the morning the contractions became hard to bear. Dr. Abben took a look then got ready. "Liosella you are ready," she said. The nurses got ready. "Okay on the next contraction you are going to push," she said.

Liosella nodded she was ready to meet her baby. "Okay one, two, three push!" Dr. Abben said.

Liosella squeezed Lion-o's hand and he watched carefully. "Atta girl," Dr. Abben said.

After 10 minutes of pushing Claudia was born and she was now in Dr. Abben's hands. Claudia was crying loudly. Liosella and Lion-o started to cry to she was so beautiful.

Liosella was soon holding her daughter and kissed the little girl. "Hello sweetie, mommy and daddy have been waiting for you," she said.

Claudia was swaddled in a pink blanket and dozed off after getting a bottle.

Lion-o and Liosella were now proud parents.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Claudia was very healthy Lion-o was holding her. "Look at you, you're so tiny." Lion-o said. Lion-o remembered something he had to call the hospital they were late for work. He gave Claudia to Liosella.

He got out his cell phone and called in Dr. Vitter who was in charge of attendance that day. "Hello Lion-o where are you and Liosella?" she asked. "Really? That is wonderful news, congratulations. I hope Liosella enjoys her time off. We will see her in seven weeks." she said. Then she hung up and told the others the good news.

Lion-o made it to work and did his shifts and then went home to make sure everything was ready for the baby. Snarf was happy to see him and snuggled up to him. Lion-o cleaned the litter box and then checked on the nursery. It was complete and ready for the baby.

The next day Liosella and Claudia came home. They introduced Snarf to Claudia. Snarf sniffed her and started to purr. "Look he likes her." Liosella said.

Caring for a new baby wasn't easy both of them lost a lot of sleep. But by the time March rolled around things had improved. Liosella was back at work and Leona had retired and become the baby sitter. But the hospital was kind enough to give Liosella different hours so she could be with Claudia more often and same applied for Lion-o. But they still had plenty of work to do.

Claudia continued to grow. Once July came around Claudia was crawling all over the place. Lion-o, Liosella and when they had guests had to be careful Claudia was crawling on the ground and her arms and legs tend to get under foot. When October came around they all dressed up. Lion-o and Liosella were bees Lion-o was a bee keeper, Liosella was the bee hive and little Claudia was in a bee costume. That day Liosella brought Claudia for work so she could do daycare.

All the doctors, and nurses gushed about how cute Claudia was in her bee costume. "Awe all of you look like a cute family costume." Dr. Alden said. Dr. Alden was wearing an elephant costume and Claudia grabbed his trunk and started to chew.

"Oh sorry," Liosella said.

"It's okay I have two kids of my own I am use to baby's chewing on things," he said.

Then Claudia began to cry. Lion-o got out her favorite toy it was plush animal he got at the store last week that looked like Snarf. It was Claudia's favorite she was try to talk now to but not a word came out yet. "Look Claudia it's your favorite toy," Lion-o said.

Claudia brightened up and Lion-o handed to the toy to her. "It's her favorite toy when she gets fussy we give it to her and she calms right down." Liosella said.

"Is she talking yet?' Dr. Vitter asked.

"Babbling yes, real talking no," Lion-o said.

"That's true," Liosella said. "But she does sometimes try to say a real word but had trouble with it," she said.

Soon Claudia turned a year old she was sitting on the ground petting Snarf. Snarf was purring the whole time he liked Claudia. Looked at Snarf for a bit and pet him. She was babbling while doing so. Then she said: "Snarf,"

Lion-o and Liosia looked shocked. "Can you say that again Claudia?" Lion-o asked.

"Snarf! Snarf!" Claudia repeated.

"Her first word!" Liosella said.

They wrote it down in her baby book and called their parents. They were thrilled to hear that Claudia had said her first word.

Soon Claudia was an energetic little toddler. Lion-o was busy working, Liosella was at the store with Claudia who was sitting in the infant seat. She ran into Doctor Alden who was shopping with his two sons ages 5 and 8. They saw Claudia who waved at them. "Hello Liosella, Claudia looks very healthy." he said.

"She is, she has a very good appetite, and is growing like a weed." she said. "Your boys seem pretty healthy too," she said.

"Yes they are in school now Vanx is in Kindergarten sand Stephon is in second grade." he said. "The school year is almost over too," he said.

"Yes Claudia will be starting nursery school next year, since she'll be turning four and she's potty trained now and is very good about it." she said.

"Mommy," Claudia said.

"Yes sweetie," Liosella said.

"Hungry," Claudia said.

"Don't worry Claudia we'll be getting Lunch soon." Liosella said.

Once coming home everything continued to run smoothly. Claudia continued to grow and grow. She loved Preschool a lot. Soon she went into Kindergarten. She loved it a lot. She played with Bengali often.

She was growing up really fast. Soon she would be going into the numbered grades. She was becoming a big girl.


End file.
